Diskussion:Narutopedia
Steckbrief - Beruf Irgendwie fehlt mir eine Seite wo ich allgemeine Dinge besprechen kann... :/ Naja, wo aber überall daran gearbeitet wird aus Ninja Shinobis zu machen, was ist mit dem Beruf? Viele Haben den Beruf Ninja stehen, sollte man dies nicht ebenfalls auf Shinobi umändern? Wäre jedenfalls logischer von meiner Denkweise her. Sum2k3 21:46, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :also, warum ich überall ninja in shinobi ändere... das hat mich "Revan55" schon gefragt, die erklärung ist bei ihm auf der dissi zu finden! - das ist nicht einfach nur meine laune ^^ es gibt schon einen grund dafür. habs aber immer gelassen es in der profilbox unter dem beruf zu ändern, da ich mir gedacht hab , aber wenn wir uns jetzt entscheiden es auch überall zu ändern... bin natürlich dabei ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 22:21, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Also ich wäre schon dafür das dann auf der gesamten Wiki einheitlich zu halten - sieht sicherlich schöner aus (und für fremde auch weniger verwirrend). Werd mich mal beteiligen und versuchen Shinobi aus den Ninjas zu machen. ich wäre auch dafür das umzuändern in shinobi 1000words Hier kann man z.B. alles besprechen ;-). Gruß -= trunX=- 07:58, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) sind weiblichen Ninja nicht Kunoichi? --Revan55 09:25, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ok, dachte eher das hier irgendwie anderes hingehört, aber gut. Danke für's verschieben. Btw. fällt mir auch auf, das die Ninja-Ränge da sind .. Weiß nicht ob man das auch noch ändern sollte, was nochmals ein Haufen an Arbeit wäre. Leider weiß ich nicht wie ich das ändern kann, da es irgendwo vorgeschrieben ist was wohin kommt (also dieses nrang=blubb ..da muss man irgendwie das nrang verändern). Und weibliche Ninjas sind Kunoichi, ja. Sollte man wohl auch nochmal ein paar Beiträge wieder ändern. Aber wie sieht es mit den Medizin-Ninjas aus? Bleiben die so? Sum2k3 14:49, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Sorry ich entschuldige mich schonmal für die vielen bearbeitungenErnie1992 17:54, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Benachrichtungseinstellungen Da ich die Änderungen immer per email empfange, war es immer einfach den neusten Änderungen aus meiner Beobachtungsliste zu folgen. Doch seit kurzem werden die Links in den Mails nichtmehr richtig angezeigt, so das man die URL selbst kopieren muss und in Browser einsetzen muss (anstatt einfach nur den Hyperlink zu klicken) ..jetz is halt die Frage: Liegt das Problem an Wiki? oder an meinem Thunderbird? Wahrscheinlich eher an der Wiki, da es wirklich über Nacht geschehen war und mich anfangs nur wunderte warum auf einma 2 Nachrichten keinen Hyperlink mehr hatten... Falls es möglich sein sollte, das ihr da irgendetwas machen könnt, wäre ich euch sehr verbunden. Sum2k3 00:34, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht mal genau was du meinst ^^ bekommst du alle Änderungen per Mail (also so 200 pro Tag) oder nur die an deinen beobachteten Seiten? (Wenn ja, wieviele sind das - und macht dich das nicht verrückt, da ständig Post zu bekommen?) Ninjason 01:03, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Nee, ich rede nur von meiner Beobachtungsliste. Bei jeder Änderung würde ich garkein Überblick haben, zumal mich hauptsächlich Kämpfe und Charaktere interessieren und Jutusu rein garnicht. *g* .. Damit ich halt sofort sehen kann wo etwas neu gemacht wurde, etc., bin halt neugierig. Sum2k3 15:23, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :dann solltest du den wiki admins schreiben...ich kann da nichts tun. Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 11:56, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, schade aber trotzdem danke. Werd mal schauen. Sum2k3 15:23, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Änderung 26.02.10 hallo zusammen, Folgende Änderungen wurden durchgeführt: *Inhalt von Narutopedia:Portal wurde auf die Hauptseite verlegt (Vorlagen erstellt). *Narutopedia:Portal ist eine Weiterleitung auf die Hauptseite. *Layout der Hauptseite verändert (Navigation). *Sidebar: **Neue Punkte Manga und Anime (dazugehörige Links eingebaut). **Stambäume hinzugefügt. Hoffe euch passen die kleinen Veränderungen. '''Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 08:53, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Sieht gut aus! ..::Aeris::.. 10:36, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Schließe mich Aeris an! --Sasori17 11:40, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) 19.03.10 Sag mal, warum hat die wiki eigentlich rechts diesen fetten blauen Streifen? Kann man da nciht irgendwie unser Artikel-Feld breiter machen? denn unsere Artikel werden krass zusammengequetscht weil wir nur in der mitte unser textfeld haben. Ninjason 16:37, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :ich hab jetzt mal prozentuall verbreitert! gehts so??? 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 11:07, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Also für die Optik vieler Artikel ist das schonmal ein gewaltiger Fortschritt. Wegen der scroll-balken weiß ich nicht so recht, ob die anderen damit einverstanden sind, aber so wie ich das mitgekriegt habe, benutzen die meisten Bearbeiter eh höhere Auflösungen. Ninjason 12:16, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) '''Ich werde es nochmal ein bischen die Breite verkleinern. Bitte sagt Bescheid wie ob dann die Größe passt. (Falls jemand die Änderung nicht sieht: STRG + F5 um Chache zu leeren. Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 12:20, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Änderung von 13:22 :Es ist immer noch völlig ok, aber kann das Textfeld nicht rechts den Rand berühren? Also so, dass wir links unsere Navi-Leiste haben und dann nur noch textfeld? So wie bei der '''Wiki'pedia? Da werden die Artikel ja auch nicht vom Hintergrund "umschlossen". Ninjason 12:29, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::des is nicht so ganz einfach ich muss da alle MediaWiki Seiten (systemseiten durchgehen und schauen wie die des gemacht haben. Du meinst die Enzyklopedie oder??? (Hab i es richtig geschrieben ^^????) 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 12:55, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- '''NOCHWAS: ich habe eine neue Klasse für Tabellen erstellt: * 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 12:55, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) BILDER aufgrund der ganzen diskussionen wegen quali von bildern, leute ich sitz hier seit wochen an den bildern, ich fang am wochenende mit den jutus an, und danach kommen die charakterbilder all ein besserer quali, versprochen und falls ihr anfragen habt bezüglich bildern fragt mich, somit enstehen keine diskussionen darüber ode rstädniges zurücksetzten hin und herErnie1992 19:06, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) bilder hey leute könnt ihr mir verraten wie man bilder runterlädt Sasuke 94 13:40, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) mir bitte auch erklären.--Tissey-- 19:59, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) klick auf Hilfe Vorschlag könnt ihr den Suche balken links vieleicht höher placieren, wär dann laichta Ich habe mal eine frage an die Admins: könnt ihr die bilder von naruto und co ganz oben auf der seite mit einem ich weiß nicht genau wie ich es schreiben soll aber mit einer art einrahmung wo mann dann drauf klickt und zu der jewaliegen person verlinkt wird?--Tissey-- 17:05, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) wo willste das hin haben und wozu?Ernie1992 17:08, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :es vereinfacht dann für einige die wo zum ersten mal auf dieser seite sind die jewaligen charakter zufinden!und wo dann halt auf jede seite!oder ist das eine sehr schlechte idee?--Tissey-- 17:14, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) ich versteh nich ganz wo du die bilder dann hinhaben willst, außerdem um die charaktere zu finden, wozu haben wi rhie rne suchfunktionErnie1992 17:29, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ganz oben die bilder wo über narutopedia sind minato, kiba, ino, lee, neji, hinata, shikamaru, sakura, naruto, sasuke, kakashi, tenten, chio, tsunade, shino, jiraya, sai, yamato. aber hast schon recht ja die suchfunktion!!!--Tissey-- 17:37, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) jop, außerdem müsste man wenn man es macht alle charaktere auflisten un da ich ja demnächst alle charakterilder ersetze kann ich sagen dass das über 400 sind^^Ernie1992 18:03, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) Spoiler In Band 43 tauchen mehrere Charaktere zum ersten mal Bildlich auf z.B. Touka Senju aber die eigentlichen Informationen die in den Artikeln stehen stammen wohl aus den Schriften des Sha sollen die jetzt auch schon entspoilert werden oder warten wir noch bis die Schriften des Sha erscheinen? --Revan55 14:07, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich würd sagen, die Namen kann man schon auftauchen lassen (zb auf der Senju-Clanmemeber-Liste) und dann auf dem Artikel soweit wir das im deutschen Manga "verraten" können, infos geben. Bei touka wären das zb Infos, die allein durch ihr Auftauchen bestätigt werden: *Mitglied des Senju-Clans während des ersten Shinobi-WEltkriegs, Beziehung zu Hashirama/Tobirama Senju unbekannt, Status unbekannt, etc. Was halt auf der Hand liegt. Ninjason 15:09, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ab wann müssen wir jetzt eigentlich spoilern? Wie weit sind die deutsche Version des Manga oder die deutschte Version der Anime-Serie? MegaPimpf1 15:40, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :hier sind die Information. --Revan55 16:04, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Folge 163 ist auch schon da. 09zeroful, 3. Juni 2010 (UTC)